Conquistador
by Ana Espinoza Maya
Summary: Mucho se ha escuchado de Don Leonardo Gregorio José Ignacio de la Iglesia y Mandarte Villaseñor Fontanarossa Cavero, mejor conocido hoy por los libros de historia como el Navegante de Asia, Leo de la Iglesia. Se sabe de su travesía en Taiwán junto a los Jóvenes del Arroz y su líder, GuangHong Ji. De cómo su compañero Victor Nikiforov, sobrino del Zar, intervino en revueltas en las
1. Introducción

El tiempo es tan largo, tan extenso y en todo lo que llevo como licenciada de Historia he notado lo complicado que es seguir un hilo de la maraña que este construye alrededor de las vidas de los personajes en su trama.

Fue una sorpresa para mí encontrar durante las investigaciones del equipo de alumnos a mi cargo, el diario de tan perdido protagonista a una de las historias que de realidad como enamorado desenlace dejan un sabor agridulce en la lengua, experimentando junto a él las sensaciones perdidas en la infinidad de las tierras de Asia.

Seung Gil Lee empezó su vida en los barrios de Corea como un niño problemático, siendo de adolescente iniciado en el mundo del contrabando de especias donde se conocería con Katsuki Yuuri, un japonés cabeza de la organización clandestina que por sus nexos con diferentes partes de Asia, se vio en la obligación de entender al menos diez y seis idiomas.

Sería por acción del Navegante de Asia, Don Leonardo de la Iglesia, que el japonés dejaría la clandestinidad al conocer al sobrino del zar, Victor Nikiforov, arrastrando consigo a Lee a su próxima expedición en las Islas Andamán, contando ya con su travesía a Taiwán y la amistad del líder de los Jóvenes de Arroz, GuangHong Ji, un libertador anónimo de los huérfanos chinos.

Sin embargo, las acciones del coreano darían tanto su satisfacción, como sus problemas.

Aquí, con ayuda de estudiantes, hemos recopilado sus notas de manera entendible, pues la prisa de algunas situaciones no dejaba escribir al coreano. Notará su evolución, su historia, y su pena.


	2. I

_Seung Gil Lee_

 _A febrero veinte y cinco del año en curso._

 _Islas Andamán._

Se desembarcó pasado el mediodía.

El campamento se colocó al sur de India, en el mar de Andamán, en una pequeña isla cerca de Nicobar. Las costas de Birmania, el norte de Indonesia, el sur de Tailandia, todo Sri Lanka y a la lejanía India se puede observar incluso desde el barco cuando zarpó de Rangún, gran ciudad de Birmania.

A penas sobre el Ecuador, el clima es paradisíaco, una zona cálida de vegetación abundante, rica en suministros, con una pesca por demás excelente, perfecta para no requerir de los suministros del Rey de España por un tiempo.

Don Leo de la Iglesia me ha conocido por un amigo mío, Katsuki Yuuri, nativo de Japón, siendo este su traductor para su expedición por tierra asiática, empresa obtenida de la Corona luego de preocuparse a perder sus rutas comerciales con la llegada del nuevo continente.

La Corona requiere de un mapa a detalle de estas inmaculadas islas, desde el mar de Okhotsk, al norte de Japón, hasta el mar arábigo, pasando por el mar del sur de China, las infinitas entidades de Indonesia y ahora, el mar de Andamán.

Estoy a cargo de ayudar a Don de la Iglesia. Soy cartógrafo después de dejar la mala vida del mundillo bajo de Corea, cuando Yuuri decidió que tampoco quería seguir en él y lo dejó por el sobrino del zar.

Es el primer día. El sol brilla sobre el claro resplandor del mar, casi cristalino. Los hombres fuera de mi tienda corren de un lado a otro. Puedo escuchar el fuerte acento de Victor hacer indicaciones en español, al tiempo que los mástiles crujían de ser la embarcación anclada y descargada en barcas. Don Leo, su compañero GuangHong y Yuuri enfrentan un mapa a unos metros de mí, observando el desarrollo de la expedición e intercambiando ideas entre ellos.

Antes de entrar a la carpa, divisé a lo lejos una elevación de varios miles de pies de altura. Un volcán dormido, quizás, cubierto de una alfombra de vegetación con una saliente al norte de la isla, una curiosa forma para un montículo. Mesetas mucho más bajas acompañaban al volcán.

Pregunté con Don Leo, ansioso de empezar mi travesía interior a la isla, más debo esperar una semana a la instalación completa del campamento. Mientras debo entregar el mapa del contorno de la isla.

Será un viaje rápido, de un mes y medio a lo sumo.

No será una aventura qué contar.

 _Seung Gil Lee_

 _A marzo tercero del año en curso._

 _Islas Andamán._

Terminé el contorno de la isla cuatro días después de haber iniciado.

Encontré desembocaduras, un buen inicio para adentrar en la espesura de la vegetación. Existen algunos riscos de no más de cincuenta pies de altura sobre el lado sur de la isla. En el norte traté de obtener un vistazo de la protuberancia del volcán más la alta vegetación me lo ha impedido.

Me vi obligado a subir a una piedra incrustada en la arena y sobre la copa de un cocotero vi brillar la punta del risco. Asumo que sobre el filo debe caer una cascada que alimente los ríos de la costa, o bien un lago o cuerpo de agua que refractando la luz del sol, me diera esa vista abrillantada.

Tardaría bastante tiempo en llegar allí, más lo pequeña de la islilla sería una ventaja.

Escribo esto a punto de dejar el campamento por primera vez hacia el interior. Tengo permitido tardar hasta el atardecer y prohibido quedarme más allá de la puesta de sol. Llevaré a mano este diario, con afán de tener testimonios precisos y acotaciones.


	3. II

_Seung Gil Lee_

 _A marzo seis del año en curso._

 _Islas Andamán._

Es el tercero de los días después de mi encuentro con el chico de la selva. Tengo una pequeña herida en la barbilla, casi sana.

Dejé el diario en mi carpa los últimos días, pues preferí no perder de vista los entornos andando dentro de la densidad que la selva asiática tenía.

Pude, sin embargo, llegar esta vez a las faldas de la montaña sin muchos contratiempos, más el tiempo que tardé no me permitiría avanzar más porque seguro caería la noche antes de llegar a mi tienda.

Del chico o amigos suyos tampoco tuve noticias estos días y lo prefería así. Quisiera decir que pudo ser mi imaginación agitada por el clima, más tenía en la barbilla un recordatorio de no ser ese el caso.

Podría aparentar que fue una cortada por alguna rama mal apartada del camino, y aun así mantenía el incesante sabor de ese encuentro con el autóctono.

Fue tan excitante, como esquivar sables en los barrios de Corea.

Ahora me encuentro a pocos metros del volcán dormido, tomando alimentos sobre un tronco caído, admirando lo empinado de la subida.

Cada tanto tenía un anillo de tierra, un posible camino a seguir a la cima, pero estos comenzaban a muchos pies de altura de donde me encontraba. Subir allí para tener idea de la cartografía será un duro problema que no sé cómo enfrentar. Tal vez Victor tenga alguna idea de cómo escalar.

Recogeré mis cosas para regresar al campamento.

Lo encontré. Y le tengo de frente de nuevo.

Estaba caminando de vuelta cuando salió de la nada con unas frutas entre los brazos, quedándose de pie a mitad de la selva como yo.

Tiene un conjunto ligero por atuendo. Es bastante alto, dos pulgadas menos que yo seguro, con el cuerpo delgado más musculado en las piernas, brazos y cintura bastante pequeña. El muslo tiene una forma atractiva, bien formada, el vientre es plano también, con las entradas a las ingles marcadas y las clavículas se exaltan sobre su piel de canela.

Decidí escribir un poco acerca de él, pero el cielo está comenzando a obscurecer. Me produce pavor quedarme aquí de noche.

Se me está acercando. Parece no tener dardos.

 _Seung Gil Lee_

 _A marzo siete del año en curso._

 _Islas Andamán._

Ayer regresé a poco de la puesta del sol, con varias frutas en mi morral.

GuangHong se ha llenado el estómago con ellas y Don Leo lo ha cargado hasta su carpa. No le he visto salir de allí sino hasta esta mañana, con su juvenil sonrisa de punta a punta en el rostro.

Saldré hoy, en cuanto el sol brille, andar por las desembocaduras.

Pedí también, para dentro de unos días, una pequeña carpa y suministros que utilizaré en la búsqueda de una forma de subir por el volcán. Acamparé cerca del tronco caído. Parece un buen lugar.

Falta poco para mi partida, pero dedicaré a narrar un poco de mi encuentro con el joven de la isla, a quien llamo «Phichit».

Cuando se me ha acercado, dejé de escribir para dar un paso hacia atrás: tenía la palma extendida hacia mi mejilla y con el cuidado de la vez anterior, guardé mi distancia.

Me dirigió al tronco de una palmera, hasta verme entre el joven y la madera sin escapatoria. Sentí sus brazos doblados en mi estómago, con la fruta presionando.

Alzó en puntillas hacia mi rostro y besó mis labios de forma tan natural que pareciera costumbre entre la gente de su tribu, pero dejó una mano libre, robándome el diario y agachándose a observarlo.

-Devuélvemelo-exigí, a lo que él sólo viró su mirada a la mía sin entender y regresaba a ojear el cuaderno-. No entiendes, ¿cierto?

Mi exasperación era mayúscula para ese instante.

Arrodillé también a su lado, señalando el libro.

- _Diario_ -comencé fuerte-, _diario_.

Mantuvo en ese instante sus ojos avellana sobre mí

- _Mío_ -me señalé con el dedo. Luego al diario y de nuevo a mí-. _Diario, mío._

El chico me miró perplejo, pero al poco sonrió. Tomó mi mano y se señaló a sí.

- _Phichit_ -me dijo. Se dirigió a mí-. _Mío._

Desencajé el rostro, más me hizo reír notando mi propio error.

-No: _Seung_ \- señalé ambos-. _Phichit; Seung._

- _Seung_ -pronunció, y pensé que así se sentiría Yuuri cada vez que usaba sus habilidades con los idiomas.

Hice el mismo movimiento que Phichit usó y le arrebaté el libro de una. Levantó del suelo, yo también, tratando de quitarme el cuaderno. La fruta había quedado en el suelo, olvidada por el moreno.

Su cuerpo tocaba el mío. El vientre de piel cálida traspasaba mi camisa y frotaba en contra. Abrazaba mis hombros, intentando alcanzar, pero sólo lograba que tuviera más cerca su rostro.

Recordé en ese instante cuando era menor, cuando era un matón que traficaba con especias en Corea y en los tiempo libres jugaba a molestar a los niños, alzando sus gorros para tenerlos a mi merced.

Phichit era como esos niños. Indefenso, frágil, pero sabía que guardaba escondida dardos venenosos. Era la apariencia, como la selva misma, mostrada tan apacible más llena de peligros. Eso era el joven de la isla. La selva excitante.

Afiancé su figura por la cintura y junté nuestros labios, acariciando espalda, nuca, aprovechándome de nuevo como en antaño.

Alejó de mí instantes después, luego de dejarse llevar. Puso una brazada de distancia y con un sonrojo casi desaparecido, echó a correr selva dentro, hacia el norte de la isla.

Cargué con la fruta yo mismo al campamento y la regalé a mis compañeros.

Llevo un trozo de ellas conmigo ahora.

Es momento de salir.

Entré por el noreste, siguiendo una desembocadura de río hasta topar de lleno con el volcán. Esta vez me tomó la mitad del tiempo en llegar a las faldas, pero el único punto que podría divisar para subir era la punta afilada de una cascada que caía desde la mitad de la montaña, aproximadamente.

Caía en un cuasi lago dividido en tres ríos. Hacia el norte, hacia el este, y la entrada noroeste por donde anduve.

La entidad saliente del volcán al norte se veía un poco mejor, pero sin cambios verdaderos.

Sin duda alguna, mi meta era alcanzar ese despeñadero.

Con la mitad del tiempo libre, estoy decidiendo si ir al norte o al este.

Los afluentes son duros, corrientes turbulentas de las que poco se puede sobrevivir a base de pesca. Serviría para corrientes de riego, sin duda, pero eran peligrosas, además de desconocer la profundidad.

Iré hacia el este. Al final del día, quedaré cerca del campamento por esa ruta.


	4. III

_Seung Gil Lee_

 _A marzo siete, ocho del año en curso._

 _Islas Andamán._

Es noche ya. No puedo precisar hora.

El campamento está calmo, todos dormitando en sus carpas o en las guardias, pero mi mente está más despierta que al medio día.

Debí tomar la ruta al norte, eso es seguro, porque lo que cambió mi vida con esa decisión no lo podré borrar tan fácil.

 _Seung Gil Lee_

 _A marzo ocho del año en curso._

 _Islas Andamán._

Me encuentro un poco más recompuesto. Estoy en el punto más al norte de la isla, al final de la desembocadura del tercer trazo de río desde la cascada.

Sigo lamentando lo de ayer, pero en el fondo no reniego de nada de ello.

Y es que me encantó, me llenó de satisfacción inmensa mi actitud impulsiva dejándome en vergüenza a mí mismo en cuanto pienso en ello.

Pero fue tan irresistible. Un sueño cumplido en el paradisíaco espejismo que la próspera tierra de Andamán daba a sus visitantes.

Volveré a tomarme el tiempo de relatar mi experiencia en esa latitud este, tan cerca al campamento que cuando llegué, sentí que había cambiado de isla.

Anduve por la ribera tomando nota, recopilando lo que necesitaba para el mapa, desviándome muy poco, sin perder de vista mis pasos. Más el terreno es desconocido y poco fiable: a mitad de mi andanza, casi caigo al río por un trozo de tierra deslavada por la corriente.

Asió una mano mi camisa, previniéndome. Haló de mí hacia tierra firme y los labios de Phichit me recibieron de tanta sorpresa que poco fue por lo que no caigo a la corriente de la impresión.

—Seung—me nombró, diciendo seguido algo en su lengua. Me hizo señas al interior de la jungla y lo seguí por su entusiasmo.

Condujo mis pasos varios minutos en la zona este, en lo que calculaba estar bastante cerca del volcán y detuve de repente en un pequeño despeñadero.

Era una gruta colmada de agua clara, cristalina, donde en el fondo nadaban peces pequeños, como un estanque _koi_ de Japón. Una calmada cascada alimentaba la charca, adornada de flores blancas de papayos cercanos, perfumada del dulzón aroma de la jamaica en pompa y los árboles de canela que crecían.

Phichit bajó de mi hombro el morral con mis instrumentos y alimentos. Domó mis labios una vez más, sofocándome en un abrazo que nos llevó a la punta del peñasco.

Tomó mis manos, antes de empujarme al agua.

Recuerdo ahora más que nunca su mirada avellana sonriente, los labios felices, su cuerpo flotando sobre el mío y la visión de su rostro golpeado por el agua fresca, nadando entre sus cabellos obscuros.

Lo siguiente fue un mar de besos, caricias, risas tontas y miradas perdidas entre jugueteos de ambos. Toqué tanto a Phichit en ese momento, que pensé era yo agua de la fosa bañando su dócil figura.

Salimos instantes después a la orilla. Él me ayudó a subir del agua y caí arriba de su cuerpo. Nuestros vientres húmedos uno contra otro, las respiraciones ofuscadas alimentando la del contrario, respirando el mismo aire, dando vida a nuestro amante sobre el propio aliento.

Aventajé sus labios una vez más, aventurando una mano en su muslo y propiciando quedar entre sus piernas. Bajé por su cuello, mordiendo la clavícula y jugando con su pezón descubierto al tiempo que mi mano obtenía su miembro despierto comenzando acariciarlo.

Soltó varios gemidos mientras engullía su cuerpo a besos, más pronto mi cuerpo exigía ser tragado por el moreno.

Jugué con su entrada, atormentada con espasmos tempranos. Inserté un dedo y Phichit abrazó sus piernas a mis caderas, aferrándose a mis hombros cuando moví mi mano en su interior. Gimoteó con el segundo, susurraba cosas en su lengua al tercero y dijo mi nombre cuando sustituí las falanges por mi erección.

Su cuerpo tembló en cada penetración. El pecho empujaba el mío con una respiración pesada. Me recibía en su interior cálido, acoplándose a la forma, apretando y friccionando en los puntos sensibles de mi anatomía.

Comencé lento, castigando mis ansias, pero las visiones de Phichit sonrojado, cálido a pesar de la fresca agua, encendían en mí las ganas de proclamarlo mío.

Terminé dentro suyo y él entre los dos, agitados ambos.

Phichit bebió de mis labios y nos hizo girar, hasta caer de nuevo en la charca, donde lo amé de nuevo.

Mi piel sigue impregnada del recuerdo de las flores de jamaica, el olor a pasión en medio del Asia ecuatorial.

Nos despedimos cuando las luces del sol comenzaron a bajar en colores naranjas, encontrándome más cerca del campamento de lo que pensaba pero inexplorado.

GuangHong me vio llegar, con la ropa húmeda todavía, y preguntó si había sido un gran día porque mi sonrisa me delataba.

Le he dicho que fue tan de provecho como cuando Don Leo no duerme en su propia carpa.

El chino enrojeció, sin decir nada más, y pasé de la cena directo a mi catre. No temía hambre en esa noche, ni creo nunca haber estado tan satisfecho.

El satisfago me duró bien entrada la mañana. Tenía el cuerpo relajado, el alma cálida y la cabeza templada. Incluso, en la bahía del norte, me quité las botas para juguetear entre la arena, pateando el agua del mar.

Nunca olvidaré este viaje.


	5. IV

_Seung Gil Lee_

 _A marzo doce del año en curso._

 _Islas Andamán._

Hoy me han dado permiso para acampar cerca del volcán.

Tengo mis cosas, junto a la carpa individual, en morrales que llevo a cuestas. Victor me dejó otros cuchillos, Yuuri algunos libros de anotaciones sobre inscripciones, Don Leo una brújula y GuangHong me entregó tímido un catalejo por si lograba subir a la cima del volcán.

Abandoné el asentamiento temprano en la mañana como de costumbre, preparado para vivir mi aventura aún más alejado y solitario por una semana. Finalizado ese tiempo, deberé volver con Don Leo a rendir cuentas de mis avances.

El árbol seguía caído a un costado y junto a él puse la primera columna de la carpa. Instalé el catre, una mesilla de mis documentos y subí mis pocos suministros a una red de cuerda atada al árbol cercano más alto que encontré, teniendo el anclaje dentro de la tienda, así si un animal estaba acechando lo del árbol, podría soltarlo desde el interior de la carpa y huir.

Aproveché el resto del día para buscar a Phichit en los alrededores, más sabía que era probable él me encontrara primero.

Caminé por el lado sur del volcán, hacia los peñascos, una zona que por empinada dejé de último por cartografiar y entre esas piedras, di con mi nuevo amante.

Estaba de espaldas y aproveché atacar su cuello y cintura en un abrazo. Volteó asustado, me dijo algunas palabras en lengua que presumía eran improperios, calmándose en seguida. Tomó mi mano para guiarme entre las afiladas rocas hacia un escondrijo de piedra volcánica obscura y seca. Me hizo agachar en un punto, un pequeño afluente de agua desembocado a la espuma del risco.

Juntó sus manos recibiendo el agua entre ellas y de a poco comenzaron a brillar gotas amarillas caídas en sus dedos: teselas de oro detenían su paseo por las corrientes al parar en el hueco de las palmas de Phichit.

Había aprendido, desde mis tiempos de matón, que la opulencia dejaba de valer más rápido de lo que uno espera. Perdí mi interés por esas cosas hace mucho y si me había embarcado con Don Leo era afán dejar las mundanas actitudes a favor de una vida al aire libre.

Nunca fue mi intención encontrar la excitación en Phichit, resultando en un aditivo de la expedición. Algo que sólo pasa.

Puso en mis manos las teselas y fue iniciativa devolverlas. En lugar de eso, halé de él encaminando a mi tienda donde me recibió entre sus brazos varias veces.

Entiendo que esté mal gastar el tiempo así, pero logré entre caricias comunicar mi deseo de subir al volcán a mi amante, quien entendió y en una sonrisa asintió a la demanda.

Escribo en mi tienda, a mitad de la noche. Con el fresco calor de la selva húmeda acariciándome como Phichit revolotea mi vientre en su sueño.

La luz de la vela intercambia sombras en su rostro, plácido de sopor, recostado en mi pecho, respirando al ritmo en que yo lo hago.

No han pasado ni dos semanas desde la desembarcación en esta tierra indomable, pero en días entregado cuerpo, alma y corazón no a mi empresa, sino a este desconocido, a esta perdida estrella en el firmamento, sin pensar qué será de mí después de ella, cuando la noche termine y el sol salga anunciando un nuevo día.

No sé qué pasará mañana, cuando alcance mi meta.

No sé qué pasará mañana, cuando despierte y encuentre un sol en lugar de estrella.

 _Seung Gil Lee_

 _A marzo trece del año en curso._

 _Islas Andamán._

Es el medio día, y la resolana pega de frente sobre el volcán.

Encuentro ahora a la orilla de una fuente, mojando mi diario con la brizna de sus aguas de vidrio y raspando arena suave con los pies.

Esta mañana, puedo decir, es sin duda la más importante de mi vida, pues el descubrimiento que bajo la mano de Phichit tuve sacará impresiones incluso a Don Leo, que varias aventuras ha vivido y espero nunca como la que estoy yo aconteciendo.

Desperté casi al alba, removido por mi amante ofreciendo un desayuno cosechado por él mismo. Nos abstuvimos de nuestros amoríos con afán de la incursión, más no resistí a sus labios varias veces.

Fuimos hacia el suroeste, por el despeñadero, obteniendo entre las rocas un sendero de arena conducto a una cueva húmeda con estalactitas como dientes. El suelo es particularmente llamativo. Se arrebolaba sobre sí mismo, de malformaciones y cubierta de ceniza, hollín asemejado al carbón.

Internamos en la caverna varios minutos; yo precavido, él tranquilo. Se elevaba el camino e internaba en la isla lo que me pareció alcanzar las faldas de la montaña, acompañado de aire mezcla de la piedra volcánica, la humedad y lo que desprendía intenso bochorno por ratos dentro de la obscuridad de la cueva.

En un punto, un fulgor escarlata pintó las paredes de a poco, guiando a la entrada de un habitáculo de lava: pasamos por el portal de piedra encontrando un afluente desde el suelo de la entrada hasta perderse en la vista, como columna un río de erupción burbujeante, rodeado de piedras escalonadas irregulares asemejando a un caracol andando el volcán por dentro.

Subimos por la escalinata un buen rato, azotados por el calor y el frío de la pared rocosa. Para ese instante no cabía en la impresión de las formaciones naturales que un desastre puede proveer, esperando encontrar la cascada en el despeñadero que tanto había ansiado terminado el recorrido.

Cuando pude ver el resplandor del sol de nuevo, algo resplandecía más: una ciudad de oro se alzaba en el filo de la montaña.

La salida de la escalinata era adornada por un afluente de agua dividido a la par de la puerta. Caía en acueductos gemelos siguiendo hasta el centro de una plazuela y se perdían entre baldosas de mármol blanco para alimentar una fuente coronada con una estatua de oro puro a forma de un animal entre tigre, oso y cara de roedor. Tenía esta mínimo quince pies de alto, exudando a sus pies torrentes en otros tres niveles de la fuente.

La plazuela se delimitaba con edificios comunales, de vivienda, también en mármoles blancos y adornos dorados en las vigas, marcos y macetas cultivadas de flores en colores tan exuberantes bien en sus formas, bien perfumes delicados corriendo a la par del aire puro, limpio y fresco de la altura.

Hacia el este se desprendía un camino en declive del mismo mármol, sosteniendo sobre él puestos de comercio, con semillas, frutas, flores, carnes y algunos utensilios tallados en piedra de uso doméstico.

Phichit me llevó por la alhóndiga, mostrándome los bienes de la isla, siendo cobijado en un ambiente de ajetreo, personas hablando en su lengua en lo que adivinaba era el ofrecimiento de mercancías. Pasaban a nuestro lado cabezas de ganado, arreadas hacia el final del anillo de mármol, transitando sin pena entre ríos de agua cristalina y un arroyo de lava de la misma forma como los acueductos gemelos recibían en la entrada. Puentes ayudaban a cruzar los ríos situados cada tanto, suertes de actos de juglares que entretenían a los lugareños en ellos.

El estrato siguiente al bazar, a donde iban a parar las cabezas de ganado, era un anillo de tierra arada, con plantíos de las mismas mercaderías arriba de nosotros. Tenían además zonas de pastoreo, donde aves, reces y cerdos se criaban. Caballos no existían allí, usando bueyes enormes para las tareas de sembradío.

Desde el fondo del anillo, aprecié casas adoquinadas sobre la ladera del volcán, incrustadas en las piedras. Parecía un paraíso, una Atlántida encima de nubes y donde lava, cascadas, oro, perfumes eran lo cotidiano. Vivir entre extravagancia, en vistas exuberantes, eran nada y para nosotros tan lejanos visitantes significaba tocar el cielo que sólo sabemos por leyendas por fin con la mano.

Habría mi amante nacido aquí, sin necesidad de hacer suyos nuevos territorios, viviendo en paz, con armonía y no codicia.

Podía vivir rodeado de oro y nunca estirar la mano por más.

La fuente de la plaza es maravillosa. Además de sus incrustaciones de oro y estatua, se hace rodear de canales de arena donde niños y niñas escuchan ancianos sentados, como yo, a la orilla.

Tengo a mis pies, descalzos y entre la arena, a una niña que está resolviendo la altura de una montaña usando la sombra de una palmera. Sostiene una vara de árbol en su mano, dibujando en la arena y con símbolos representando sus matemáticas. Más allá hay una anciana, con una plebe de púberos escuchando atentamente tal vez una clase de literatura o ética.

Chicos mayores arrodillan torno areneros circulares, posicionados por toda la plaza. He acercado a ellos y visto sus dibujos encontrándome mapas celestes con tanto detalle como ver el firmamento. Las muchachas se encuentran más allá, cerca de un conjunto de tambores, bailando al son con atuendos cosidos en plumas de papagayos y coronas de flores en el cabello. Justo en este momento, varones han entrado al baile acompañando a las jóvenes.

Noté, cuando andábamos por la verbena, puestos de alfarería usando el afluente de la lava para sus tareas. Adultos jóvenes eran adiestrados en herrería también.

La gente de aquí parece aceptar mi presencia, pues nadie me ha mirado por mucho con curiosidad. Desconozco si alguna embarcación llegó antes que nosotros y fueran los lugareños acostumbrados a nuevas caras, más parece una comunidad amigable, ordenada y pacífica. Hasta el momento, no he visto guardias, lo que indica que los problemas aquí son más bien inexistentes.

Phichit me ha dejado aquí sentado un rato, más lo veo acercarse.

Tiene a sus espaldas un séquito de personas.


	6. V

_Seung Gil Lee_

 _A marzo catorce del año en curso._

 _Islas Andamán._

Estoy sobre una camilla de piel de cerdo con acojinado de algodón crecido en el anillo de agricultura.

Phichit me abandonó hace unas horas, más vuelto de nuevo para una despedida de buenas noches e irse definitivamente.

Una vela de grasa animal ilumina la estantería sobre la que escribo, a la cabeza de la cama. Es lo más cómodo en lo que he estado desde mi llegada a la isla, sin contar los brazos de mi amante.

Dentro de una de las habitaciones en los edificios comunales, se respira aire fresco, helado casi, con el enfriamiento del adoquín en los muros. Las flores han despertado ahora noche, liberando su esencia por toda la colonia. Afuera la fuente resuena calmada, como un mar personal que esta gente tiene, arrullando demás el sopor, escuchando de fondo el crepitar de la lava. Es poco lo que al fondo, del anillo de animales, se escucha.

En la tarde de ayer, cuando Phichit regresó, lo hizo acompañado de una corte de bienvenida encabezado por un hombre adulto ataviado con encajes de oro en su ropa, plumas de papagayo blanco fundidas a la diadema dorada y varios collares adornados con piedras volcánicas.

Hizo una reverencia, este hombre exuberante en su atuendo, imitándolo yo. Asintió con la cabeza y tanto Phichit como quienes acompañaban al ataviado se unieron a la ovación.

El de mayor puesto dijo entonces unas palabras a Phichit, haciéndolo correr a un edificio comunal y con apuro mujeres y hombres dispusieron mesas de madera, tapetes de algodón trenzado y hornillas con leña, empezando a preparar algún platillo de carnes, vegetales cocinados en un dulzón olor de coco. Grandes jarrones de alfarería hervían en agua fresca de la cascada con flores de la jamaica en su interior que rápidamente sirvieron caliente en trastes de arcilla a todo el mundo, congregado a la plaza de a poco sentado sobre los tapetes. El sabor era amargo, de tintes frutales, incómodo el hecho del calor y la bebida pero una vez templado era sumamente agradable a la lengua, como una fresa hosca y herbal sintiendo al final del sorbo la clorofila de la flor.

Esperamos bastante por la comida, pero fue grata en exceso. Combinación paradisíaca de carne animal, esencia de piña y jugo de coco que internaba en el músculo, ablandándolo, soltando de él caldo a cada mordida.

Me permití ver a las personas a mi alrededor. Eran todas de piel bronceada, con el cabello negro y brillante, tal vez moreno obscuro, terminado en ojos avellanas titilantes al sol del mediodía. Las mujeres vestían largos atuendos de tela algodón con adornos de flores a la cintura u holanes al cuello. Únicamente las bailarinas llevaban plumas, así como los bailarines, cambiados a trajes masculinos típicos obtenían sobre el cuerpo telas fuertes de cuero tan largas como intensa fuera la labor: el chico alfarero portaba pechera y faldón de cerdo, así como el astrónomo una simple enagua corta. Los que atendían la comida se protegían con un pedazo de cuero el pecho hasta la mitad de las piernas, fueran féminas o varones.

Phichit contaba sólo con enagua de cuero, así que no sabía cuál era su labor y sigo sin saberla, pues aunque lo tuviera a un lado la barrera del idioma no me permitía preguntar.

Luego de la comida más un breve descanso de barullo entre personas, los bailarines y músicos levantaron de su asiento, halando uno de otro para representar su danza, siendo acompañadas de una extraña forma de celebrar donde tenías que golpear con la palma la de la persona más cercana a ti, así yo golpeaba mis manos en contra del mandatario exuberante y las de Phichit.

Recuerdo la vista desde el medio de la mesa.

A un lado tenía el jefe, compartiendo con un hombre de las cocinas las palmas y sonriendo a él, animado por el baile, y más allá de él filas de personas que compartían miradas de alegría, de armonía conjunto de fraternidad y unidad.

Contrario estaba mi amante. Este me observaba con sus ojos hechos pequeños por la sonrisa, sudando en su sien por el calor, esfuerzo por sentarse a mi lado y vivir, estar presente en ese festejo donde todos enlazaban las manos como uno solo, entonando la misma sinfonía en su risa, porque todos eran lo mismo allí, en ese cielo terrenal. Porque todos habían nacido en la misma tierra, pisaban la misma tierra todos los días, y se respiraba las exhalaciones de uno u otro.

La música de los tambores seguía, a la par de las palmadas, a la par de los corazones retumbando en el pecho de cada uno.

Terminó la canción con el batido de la percusión y los bailarines a mitad de la plazuela, bañados por la brizna de la fuente de oro. Batieron de nuevo las baquetas, levantando ahora la gente de sus asientos y saliendo a disfrutar a la pista. El mismo hombre de las cocinas haló al mandatario, sosteniendo su corona de plumas y yendo detrás a unirse. Sentí el jalón en mi mano, sabiendo que Phichit me llamaba a danzar.

La primera fue extraña, pero perdí la cuenta en poco.

Mi cuerpo se movía a su ritmo. Ya no lo controlaba y sólo disfrutar de él mocionaba sobre mí. Enloquecí por él, por la bebida caliente, por el sudor del sol perpetuo sobre la montaña fulminando mi consciencia. El calor subió, el cuerpo se hizo húmedo y cuando menos di razones de mi apariencia, la noche había caído ya en su ocaso.

Los lugareños recogieron los enseres de la comida, siempre ofreciendo una mano a quien necesitara, y en poco las velas encendieron el interior de las habitaciones comunales, como pequeños hogares cálidos.

Fui dirigido a una de esas habitaciones, una junto a otra, pero esta estaba vacía con la camilla, el estante y un juego de muebles rústicos que semejaban un escritorio y una silla. Existe un pequeño hueco en la pared, de techo a suelo, donde un madero cruza y creo se puede poner la ropa, todavía no lo descubro.

Pasé poco por allí, pues de nuevo me llevaron a una habitación más grande y llena de todos los de la edificación, juntos a los pies de una caldera, hablando bajo en un tono más adormilado.

Sobre el fuego, otro traste de cerámica hervía, pronto pasando uno a uno un líquido espeso blanco que al gusto sabía una combinación de fresca leche de coco, ligera, mezclado con el sabor pulcro de arroz y un listón de caña al fondo del trago. Esa bebida sosegó cualquier gana en mi mente, mandándome al soponcio al primer sorbo y aligerando mis músculos.

Apareció mi amante después, en mi habitación una vez que el brebaje terminó, besando mis labios y acariciando mi rostro, entrelazando sus dedos por la fina pelusa de mis patillas. Después de eso, sólo la luz del sol en la mañana vi.

El día de hoy alguien me guio desde la puerta hasta el mismo fogón, donde me indicaron cortara vegetales y vigilara el estofado de la mañana. Recibí entonces mi porción de comida, así como el sentimiento de ser recibido en su comunidad, algo así de no importarles quién fuera o haya sido con tal de ser solidario.

Pasé el resto de la mañana en el desfiladero, ayudando en la crianza de papagayos colocados en jaulas rodeando el asentamiento, quedando sólo el espacio frente a la fuente como salida del agua hacia una cascada de la que no lograba ver final.

Cuando me dijeron por señas que el trabajo había terminado, mi amante apareció frente a mí con una niña de la mano. Este me sonrió, llevándome también hacia la comuna y asistiendo junto a la niña en el almuerzo. Lo siguiente fue pasar, de la mano de Phichit, una tarde dibujando en la arena con la pequeña. El moreno estaba sentado en la fuente, enterrando los dedos, mientras yo me hincaba y arremangaba para jugar.

Me dejó resguardar mis labios en los suyos varias veces, incluso cuando dejamos a la niña con su familia y salimos a caminar por la montaña, mostrándome un lugar sacado de fantasía. Un acueducto perfilaba el curso de un río nacido entre las rocas, deslizándose por el lomo de la montaña. Se formaba un puente con orificios donde filtraba el agua, según me enseñó a modo de baño para los del pueblo. Existían cubículos enfilados con puertas para el aseo privado, Phichit guiando con los labios unidos a uno de ellos, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí para proseguir amarnos debajo de la lluvia nacida del Hombre.

Es sin duda el día de hoy algo espléndido, de esos días en que sales hacer el trabajo que tienes y la satisfacción por ello te llena el alma. Esa tranquilidad de la mente limpia, de los negocios atendidos, de los cuerpos pesados del cansancio y el buen sueño. Así sabía mi primer día dentro de la comunidad y sin duda mi decisión de quedar aquí el resto de la semana dedicada a llegar al desfiladero fue un acierto.

No me he olvidado del campamento y de mi empresa con Don Leo. Hace un rato salí a las jaulas de los papagayos con el catalejo de GuangHong a mirar hacia el este de la isla. Encontré todavía la fogata de la guardia ardiendo, los pabellones cerrados del conquistador, del aventurero, del traductor y el navegante. De alguna forma extrañaba su compañía, el barullo de los hombres, el tronar del sable de Victor rompiendo el aire y a Yuuri, mi viejo amigo.

Pero este paraíso era algo a lo que poco tiempo me tomó acostumbrar y tener cariño.

Y no pienso dejar este sitio, esta gente, a mi amante, por nada del mundo.

 _Seung Gil Lee_

 _A marzo diez y nueve del año en curso._

 _Islas Andamán._

Es temprano en la mañana. El sol no ha salido a plenitud sobre el horizonte y algunas estrellas brillan aún más que el astro.

El cielo es una combinación de azul restante de la noche, mutado en un amarillo casi verdoso reflejo de la selva bajo él. Los papagayos dormitan a mi lado, escribiendo yo desde el desfiladero.

Ha terminado la semana de exploración y debo volver a presentar mis avances frente a Don Leo. Y puedo notar que las cosas están bien en el campamento, pues desde que vivo en la colonia tomé el hábito de ver sobre las jaulas de los papagayos a través del catalejo.

Victor ha lucido su manejo de la espada bajo la mirada de GuangHong, quien cambió el rostro de impresión a muecas exasperadas en poco tiempo. Lo vi levantar una vez de donde sentaba admirar al aventurero y con animosidad comunicarle, a lo que el mayor respondía altanero meneando la cabeza de lado a lado, generando en el chino un notable enojo.

Al día siguiente, Don Leo tomó su sable de empuñadura de león dorado y con GuangHong a sus espaldas, comenzó practicar frente a Victor, que de estar recibiendo una fresa en los labios por parte de Yuuri, viró la atención a la pareja practicante. El ruso enrojeció, pude notarlo desde tan lejos, y dispuso el camino hacia la tienda, dejando a Yuuri atrás.

Poco se notó después de eso, hace dos días, pero sabía que ese pequeño desliz mermó de alguna forma y hará bien a mi nuevo objetivo: hoy, en compañía de mi amante, bajaré del volcán hacia la playa al este y comunicar mi descubrimiento a Don Leo.

Estoy completamente seguro que esta ciudad debe conocerse. Debe ser ejemplo como Roma o Mesopotamia. Esta gente marcará un nuevo camino a los Reyes, aprendiendo, viviendo a como ellos lo hacen, y la confianza que han depositado en Don Leo es sin duda la mejor vía para convencerlos.

Veo a Phichit acercarse con trastos de arcilla humeando. Seguro es algo del brebaje caliente de la noche, cocinado ya para calentar el cuerpo desde temprano.

Beberemos esto y será hora de partir.

Llegamos a mi asentamiento hace poco.

Detuvimos para Phichit recolectar algo de frutas cercanas y mientras lo hace decidí escribir unas líneas.

El camino de bajada es más turbulento debido a lo inestables que parecen las piedras de la escalinata volcánica, pero el espectáculo sigue tan grande como al inicio.

Respecto al asentamiento, no ha cambiado casi nada después de mi partida, aunque admito fue una precipitación mía dejar todo en la carpa y sólo llevar conmigo el diario. Más algo fue de ayuda.

Bajar después de tanto tiempo resultó en mí un atolondramiento severo en equilibrio, acostumbrado ya al aire corriente de la montaña. Siento presión en mis pulmones y un sofoco por el cálido clima cercano a las palmas. Solía poca sombra existir sobre la comunidad, pues la posición al norte prodigaba un sol de lleno en cualquier dirección, sin embargo la altura resolvía bastante.

Dejaré de lado el diario. Comienzan a dolerme las sienes y todavía no levanto el campamento del todo.

Me encuentro sentado ya dentro de la carpa de Don Leo.

Este está de pie, junto a Victor de mirada recelosa, mientras GuangHong pierde los ojos en lo que hace Yuuri: el japonés ha pasado eterno tiempo lanzando palabras en diferentes lenguas a Phichit, concretando resoluciones de lo que su propio idioma es.

La recepción de mi travesía fue de bienvenida. Yuuri corrió abrazarme, diciéndose preocupado. Victor y GuangHong me pidieron contar lo que había visto y Don Leo esperaba yo hablara.

No esperé mucho para decirles que el trabajo estaba terminado, conmigo cargaba ya el resultado preciso en papiro de la isla, pero cuando les presentara alguien, seguro la misión de nuestra empresa cambiaría de manera inesperada. Así introduje a Phichit y comencé mi narración primero de la entrada por volcán, luego del asentamiento y después de la comunidad.

Las caras cambiaron a la impresión dejando paso a la ansiedad por conocer el paraíso. Don Leo se mantuvo estoico escuchando, en cambio, pero tomó mi hombro con su palma y me dedicó su gratitud por mi descubrimiento. Entonces le pedí un favor: que tuviera el poder de mandar uno de sus galeones más rápidos con un comunicado para los Reyes y nombraran la isla bajo la protección de la Corona.

El español sonrió y dijo que estaría encantado de comunicarlo, asegurando que zarparía un encomendado hacia El Cairo después de ver él mismo la maravilla que le comentaba.

Así se decidió que mañana por la mañana los cuatro, junto a Phichit, subiéramos al peñasco.

Ha caído la noche sobre el campamento.

Yuuri concluyó que le es posible hablarse con Phichit, ya que este tiene una combinación de lengua thai, birmano y sánscrito, por lo que creía era influenciado por visitantes de los alrededores.

Algo en mí creció a ello.

Le pedí a Yuuri, como un favor de viejos amigos, que me enseñara a comunicarme con mi amante. Pareció dudar, más no se negó y estuvimos los tres juntos mucho tiempo después de la cena reunidos, él descifrando más de su dialecto, yo descifrando cómo decirle lo que siento.

El japonés no soportó por mucho y retiró a su aposento, dejándonos solos a mitad de la noche, azorados por las llamas de la hoguera, cobijados por las sombras.

Y en el silencio de la penumbra, cálidos de corazón en presencia del otro, tomé por la barbilla a mi amante, dirigiendo sus ojos a los míos, perdiendo el aliento en la imagen de sus avellanas consumidas en color por el rojizo del fuego, el rostro trastornado por la flameante luz dibujado desde el pómulo, la cuenca del ojo y la silueta que formaba el arco de cupido de los labios sobre los pliegues de la nariz.

Entonces en mi lengua, no en la de Don Leo, no en la de mi amante, le susurré al oído cuán agradecido estaba por dejar mi vida como traficante, de hacer caso a mi amigo y seguirle a esta expedición, porque de todos los lugares, de todas las sorpresas que el azar de la suerte tiene la habilidad de crear, encontré el más grande tesoro en tierra indómita, en un inesperado giro.

Sólo espero que la fortuna esté siempre de mi lado.


	7. VI

_Seung Gil Lee_

 _A marzo veinte y uno del año en curso._

 _Islas Andamán._

El ocaso se postra sobre el horizonte, dibujando con sombras los mástiles y velas del galeón de Don Leo navegando hacia El Cairo.

Resultó bastante satisfactoria nuestra visita a la colonia de Phichit, sin embargo los lugareños voltearon más de una vez en nuestra dirección, puesto no era yo esta vez, sino la tripulación del conquistador quienes hacían aparición por primera vez en sus tierras.

Así respetuosamente se llamó al mandatario que me recibiría en la primera ocasión, haciendo las maneras de saludo entre empoderados español y nativo. Comenzó, sin embargo, otro tipo de festejo donde fueron separados los cuatro por pequeños grupos, diseccionados en intereses tan propios de cada uno.

Volví con mi amante a mis actividades dentro de la comunidad más a modo de costumbre que de pertenencia, pudiendo notar cómo Yuuri se había hecho rodear de personas en diferentes edades, incluso de la anciana que solía sentar en la fuente, y hablaba animadamente con ellos, entendiéndose. En mi camino a las jaulas, encontré a GuangHong amistando con los chicos astrónomos, tazando como ellos en la arena y riendo de no sé qué cosas que sólo los jóvenes entendían, tal vez el chino llevado por el sentimiento de sus antiguos compañeros de banda.

Hacia la noche, de camino a las habitaciones comunales, encontré a Don Leo paseando junto al intérprete por la plazuela, enfrascados en una conversación en la que poco se miraban y cuando lo hacían, las facciones de ambos relajaban. En cambio, cuando el navegante chino siguió a sus nuevos amigos hacia las alfarerías y se encontró de lleno al ruso, sin atavío y transpirado por su nueva labor forjando con lava, GuangHong detuvo su paso, miró con desagrado a Victor, regresando por donde había llegado. Yo, que pasaba cerca cargando verduras para la comida, noté el mismo ceño fruncido en el rostro del mayor, continuando luego su tarea con ahínco, asustando por lava brincando a su paso.

Mis acompañantes, entretenidos en sus nuevas actividades, no sopesaron el cansancio sino hasta caída la noche, donde fueron separados en cuartos de doble plaza, alcanzando Don Leo junto al intérprete una, y para desgracia los enemistados otra.

El sopor no fue calmado esa noche: susurros violentos se escuchaban de otras habitaciones.

A la mañana siguiente nos despedimos de la comunidad, yendo nuestro camino abajo siendo yo guía. Phichit, según me dijo Yuuri, debía atender unos asuntos de su profesión que le harían imposible acompañarnos, más por las prisas no detuve con algún cuestionamiento, pues tiempo habría de sobra según Don Leo, planeado ya asentarnos otro mes delante del galeón zarpar hacia Egipto, esperando respuesta de los Reyes.

Que alguien llegase mucho tiempo antes es sin duda un sueño mío. Que por alguna razón, alguien estuviera cerca y plantase su estandarte protector a la gente que se había hecho mía, y gritara con su ayuda pronto al mundo sobre estas personas.

Si la suerte estará conmigo como lo ha sido hasta hoy, fuera mañana mismo la presencia de la Corona en estas tierras.

 _Seung Gil Lee_

 _Abril cuatro del año en curso._

 _Islas Andamán._

Dejé tanto tiempo de escribir en este diario que sentarse hacerlo y de la manera tan rápida en que articulo las palabras me deja sin aliento y sabor de incomodo e inseguridad.

Lo que ha pasado en estas dos semanas lo puedo describir con una sonrisa, pues hemos abandonado la playa para residir en la comunidad, cada uno con respectivos trabajos. Encontrado el sueño de la vida pacífica, estable y de esfuerzo al lado de mi amante.

Pero hoy, desde las jaulas de los papagayos, divisé un galeón acercar a la isla, apurando nosotros llegar al campamento y recibir lo que navegara allí, más con sólo reconocer un estandarte diferente al de Don Leo, me guarecí en la carpa donde me encuentro ahora.

Escucho desde fuera decir que el galeón es francés, más poco se sabía del capitán.

Los hombres están gritando y se hace el chapoteo presente.

Parece que ya viene.

Acerqué al filo de la entrada a la carpa, tratando de obtener un vistazo.

Hay un hombre seguido de una horda. Es alto, tiene el rostro cuadrado y los ojos azules. Viste un traje verde, resaltándolo entre sus seguidores de atuendos menos delicados. Una mirada altanera adorna su rostro.

—Lord Leroy—dice Don Leo y en su voz se divisa molestia.

—Don Leo—vocifera—, ha pasado bastante tiempo desde Taiwán.

—Ya lo creo—afila la mirada—. ¿Qué le trae Andamán?

El Lord suelta una risa.

—Estaba en el puerto de Yibuti, después de una expedición a Etiopía, cuando uno de mis hombres vio tu estandarte viajar sobre Adén hacia el Mar Rojo—explica—. Quise saludarte, pero me encontré con un mensaje para mi tío el Rey de España y en su nombre, he venido.

Eleva una mano, ondeando al aire lo que reconozco como la carta de Don Leo.

—¿Expedición?—habla Victor— ¿Qué clase de expedición puede tener, Lord? Después del fiasco de Ryukyu, pensé que su padre no dejaba los negocios en sus manos.

—Y lo dice la deshonra de la familia rusa—contrataca—. Permítame mostrarles lo que encontrado: Otabek, tráelo.

Un chico a semejanza del Lord se hace a su lado, arrastrando consigo un niño encadenado de manos y pies, vistiendo escasamente unas enaguas sucias. Su cabello es amarillo, largo rozando sus hombros, y los ojos son dos esmeraldas relucientes en la blanquecina piel de su cuerpo.

—Me lo encontré en Etiopía—dice el Lord, tomando por el rostro al niño—. ¿Pueden creer que esta preciosura estaba por ser quemado? En su tierra lo consideran un demonio por su piel blanca, pero en presencia de la realeza será un ángel muy caro.

La cara de Don Leo y compañía, tanto como la mía, es de estupefacción.

—Lo llamamos Jorge, pero Otabek lo ha nombrado como Yuri—continua.

Todos viramos al nipón.

—Está bien de cháchara—vuelve hablar el Lord—: vayamos a esa colonia. Quiero verla.

—Sí—responde Don Leo, creo que poco puede hacer respecto a las exigencias de la realeza—. Buscaremos a nuestro cartógrafo, él sabe el camino.

Escucho cómo me llaman.


	8. VII

_Seung Gil Lee_

 _Abril seis del año en curso._

 _Islas Andamán._

Todo ha sido un fiasco.

Estoy en medio de la selva, a mitad de la noche, iluminado con esfuerzo por la luna clara sobre el firmamento obscuro.

He tenido que entrar sigiloso al campamento a robar de la carpa mi diario hace un rato, pues tanto el pueblo de Phichit me busca y no deseo ser visto por los hombres de Lord Leroy.

Sigo sin entender, por más que lo pienso, qué fue de la suerte que me acompañó todos estos días de disfrute. Habrá sido tal vez mi desligue de las obligaciones a cambio del placer lo que propiciara este cambio, o sólo un giro inesperado que desemboque en otro destino.

Sea donde me lleven mis acciones, no veo un horizonte brillante al final de la senda.

Ayer arribamos pasado el meridiano junto al Lord y su gente, un buen aglomerado de personas con aspecto insolente y rudo en sus maneras, como piratas acogidos bajo el ala de la realeza.

Las miradas de cuidado que cada habitante de la villa tenía me decía la desconfianza en ellos, de la misma forma en que Don Leo, Victor y nuestra tripulación afilaba los ojos, atentos a cualquier movimiento del Lord.

Podía tocar el denso ambiente con la mano y sentir la presión del desagrado en mi piel cuando el mandatario se hizo ante nosotros, seguido de su corte y un Phichit sumamente apenado con su gobernante, puesto le conferimos a él llamarlo.

Con su exuberante atuendo, inclinó el tronco para saludo como acostumbra, más el francés no respondió de la misma manera y enfiló su mano anillada al nativo, esperando que este le besara el dorso mostrando su respeto.

Pude ver, desde mi lugar atrás de la acción, a Don Leo llevar una mano a su rostro apretar el puente de su nariz, más el ruso sentirse incomodado por la situación.

Detuvo a mi lado Phichit, y entre toda la tensión asió mi mano con la suya. Haló de mí entre la gente, reunida a ver quiénes llegaban, andando más allá de la alhóndiga, hacia las pequeñas viviendas montadas sobre la ladera cercana al círculo de agricultura. Subimos por la escalinata hacia una de ellas, hecha de barro forrado y en proceso de adoquinado, entrando por el portal de forma cupular primero, dudando si yo debía ir también.

Y quise no haberlo hecho.

Phichit, ya dentro cuando le seguí, estaba de puntillas alcanzando los labios de un musculado mulato tatuado, sosteniendo este un infante de pocos años que mi amante afianzó a su cuerpo con un cariño que no le había visto.

Se volvió a mí, afianzando mi palma a la suya, guiándola a la del pequeño, recibida por sus diminutos dedos abrazando los míos. Entretuve viendo al niño, que noté el movimiento del hombre hacia Phichit cuando este posó su palma sobre el hombro desnudo. Quiso acercarse a mí el mulato, pero nacía en mí una razón de ultranza enorme.

Un engaño descubierto de manera desvergonzada, exhibido ante mí con la naturalidad en que se comportó conmigo todo este tiempo.

No supe cómo, anduve veloz hacia la plazuela fuera de mí. No sentía realmente nada, sólo mis pulmones desesperados, consumidos en una asfixia, los ojos ardientes y la garganta seca, más la visión tampoco era alentadora cuando llegué.

Lord Leroy tenía por el cuello al mandatario, sosteniendo un sable contra la barbilla.

La multitud vociferaba, gritando con pena en su rostro, compungidos entre terror y enojo. Yuuri estaba gritando también, traduciendo lo que la gente pedía, diciendo que no había por qué obtener a su gobernante de esa manera hosca. Don Leo y Victor se encontraban con el pecho contra el suelo, sostenidos por hombres tan grandes como gorilas en un intento supongo de detener al Lord, y GuangHong tenía una cadena al cuello, apretado por el segundo al mando del francés, de la misma con la que tenía atado al niño de Etiopía.

Todo era mi culpa, o culpa del destino traicionero que puso al francés en el camino de la carta.

Y eso lo sabía cada persona en la isla.

Con más furia ahora, volteó el gentío hacia mi dirección, lanzando lo que tuviera a mano en una lluvia de utensilios, jarrones, macetas y filos de destazador.

Corrí a la entrada de la colonia, casi cayendo por la escalinata, perdiéndome en la selva y no deteniendo sino hasta derrumbarme por el cansancio de las piernas.

Enjuagué mi sudor entonces, mezcla de algunas lágrimas. Exhausto estaba ya, decaído en pena más por mi desventura amorosa que cualquier desajuste que un importunado pudiera causar.

Teniendo tanto tiempo de sobra, desconocía la razón de sostener esa información para sí, ocultarla después de crear ese lazo entre nosotros, esperando el momento menos oportuno en la historia para revelar.

Aún me siento deshecho.

Más por desconocer la fuente de ese encuentro, sin dar conciencia del punto al que quería llegar.

No sentí hambre por horas donde vi el sol bajar por el oeste. No sentí nada en absoluto, vacío en esta llena selva asiática. Más levanté con el tiempo, porque fuese culpa mía o no, detenerlo o ignorarlo también sería mi voluntad actuando.

Yo amo a esta gente, ya no a Phichit, sí a su comunidad, y mis razones para insistir en viajar hacia El Cairo era su protección, no mis amoríos. Así debía actuar de acuerdo a los ideales primero, volcando a los importunos.

La empresa recaía ahora en lograr saber con certeza los planes del Lord sobre la gente, que bien ya podía discernir la venta de esclavos como uno de ellos, y anticipar al cuidado de estos.

Alcancé la playa donde desembarcó el francés caída la noche, esperando poder encontrarme con Don Leo o alguno de mis compañeros.

Divisé algunas jaulas de hierro colocadas en la playa, gigantes cuadros de barandillas carentes de alguna comodidad como fortaleza, ocultándome entre ellas y esperando la oportunidad de llegar a las carpas de Don Leo.

Pasaron ante mí algunos gorilas y en tiempo parecieron calmarse las acciones. Aproveché a visualizar el asentamiento, mucho más grande que la tripulación del español. De donde teníamos las carpas, se extendía hacia el sur muchas otras y una enorme de color azul, presumible ser la del Lord. Contaban con caballería, armas de pólvora y el galeón estaba anclado muy cerca de la playa, diferencia del nuestro que se ancló lejos del arrecife. Las jaulas estaban cerca del filo de la selva, en hileras una junto otra.

Escabullí de cuclillas, esquivando al segundo al mando en una ronda de vigilancia, entrando en la carpa sabía del español. Planeaba si este no se encontraba, visitar al intérprete, más no sería necesario porque ambos estaban compartiendo cama en ese momento.

Vi desde las sombras moverse el conquistador sobre el cuerpo del japonés que soltaba pequeños quejidos y afianzaba sus piernas a las caderas de Don Leo. Yuuri mordía sus nudillos, transpiraba y gemía, acompañando los bufidos que con cada penetración soltaba el de España.

Salí de allí con sigilo, buscando el pabellón del ruso, pero estaba indispuesto también con el chino, más no fue de la manera en que uno esperaba dadas sus actitudes. Resultó ser que entre ellos nacían celos mutuos, pero resolverían sus diferencias esa noche, siendo que GuangHong se abrazaba al cuerpo del mayor, no por ser este el dominante, sino porque el menor entraba en el cuerpo de Victor con delicadeza, mientras se removía en una mueca de dolor y placer.

En mi interior pretendía que Victor y Yuuri mantenían una relación, así como Don Leo pasaba algunas noches en la carpa del chino. Esa era mi realidad, que ellos tenían relaciones establecidas, pero hoy vendría a decaer esa ilusión de mi paraíso convertido en una encomienda peligrosa.

Pensé en mi relación con Phichit, ahora espejismo, así mismo la del ruso y el japonés, la del español y el chino, enterándome de mientras el vivir entre suposiciones, en creer falsas visiones y descubrir, más se sumaba el colmo de esclarecer estas cuestiones el mismo día, en mismo momento.

Hui también de allí, con rapidez, algo avergonzado de atraparlos en condiciones tan íntimas, pues tampoco era mi cometido observar.

Deduje entonces que para su primera noche, el campamento estaba calmo, con algunos guardias por los alrededores, sin embargo no espero lo mismo de mañana, porque aunque decidiera dejar la colonia me puedo dar cuenta que poco se hizo allí arriba, siendo que mañana empiecen las acciones del Lord.

Tal pueda ser mi suerte por el día de hablar con Don Leo, pedir su ayuda otra vez.

Esta noche dormiré entre ramas de un árbol, cobijado por el frío del mismo modo en que alguna vez fui con Phichit.

Mi estómago ahuyenta a los animales con su gruñido.

Mi sudor limpia mi piel.

Las lágrimas me hacen ciego.

 _Seung Gil Lee_

 _Abril siete del año en curso._

 _Islas Andamán._

El polvo no me deja ver.

Se alza entre nubes gigantes, acompañadas de estelas de pólvora.

Los oídos me zumban, tengo el pecho presionado a la tierra, tratando de no ser alcanzado, de pasar desapercibido.

Me arde la garganta por pasar la noche fuera y los ojos porque dormí cuando el cielo comenzaba iluminarse desde el horizonte, en ese tono tan calmo que suele tener en las mañanas, pero volví a despertar calculo no mucho de eso.

Caí desde una rama que me acunaba sobre la tierra. Un estruendo me despertó y por poco me da de lleno de no ser por escuchar el tronar anticiparse.

Di de bruces, comí y aspiré tierra. Anduve como serpiente hasta mi diario, caído al otro lado de la palma, y comencé a narrar para no perder atisbo de esto, porque no es normal despertar de un insomnio con un bombardeo del galeón del francés, cruzando el espacio sobre mi cabeza y derribando palmeras a mi alrededor.

En el fondo se escucha el mar, las gaviotas volando altos y graznando, más eso es acallado por el griterío de gorilas, unos en francés, otros en español, sus pisotones en la arena y el crujir de las maderas del barco, porque seguramente cada uno de ellos apura por recargar el cañón y asestar otro golpe.

Escuché al Lord dar la orden a sus hombres. Levanté la mirada a una esfera negra que con todo su pesor cruzó sobre mi cabeza.

La vi adentrarse hacia la isla, llevándose consigo palmas, dejando un rastro de astillas y pólvora cayó sobre mi nariz.

No entiendo qué pretenden bombardeando la isla si no hay qué destruir cerca de la costa. Abren una brecha entre las palmas, como cortando de tajo un pedazo de la vegetación, dañando su vida, a sus animales y todo aquello que lo mantiene impoluta.

Estos son invasores, destructores que llegan a un sitio y maltratan con la excusa de hacerlo suyo. Nada de esta isla les pertenece, ahora ni nunca, por más que se empecinen en imponerse, esta es propiedad de la gente de Phichit y sólo ellos deben permanecer.

Han prevalecido sin la protección de la Corona. ¿Qué me hizo pensar que la necesitaban si ellos no debían conocer más allá de su verdadera tierra para no ansiar más?

Escucho que el Lord manda bajar los cañones. Bombardearán cerca del suelo y no es seguro para mí mantenerme en este lugar.

Debo levantarme, coger las pocas cosas que tengo y pensar qué haré en contra de Lord Leroy.

Evité el lado sur, la entrada a la colonia, por si Lord pretendía subir. El norte por lo turbulento de su geografía y por ser posible ser descubierto desde allí. Elegí el oeste para conseguir mi alimento y descansar en paz un poco, tomando un baño entre las olas y tirando en la arena, llegando hasta allí el retumbar de los cañones.

Renovado, viajé hacia el este de nuevo. Quise esconder el diario en el tronco de donde asenté cuando exploraba la montaña, pero a metros de llegar, otro barullo se hizo presente.

Aventajé hacia allí, y en pocos pies me encontré a los gorilas de Lord Leroy, andando con cadenas, grilletes y la gente de Phichit a sus espaldas, caminando sobre una cama de astillas de palma, hojas rotas y cierto rastro de pólvora.

Me escondí entre la selva restante, alguna vez acuclillando, para hacer mi camino al interior de la isla, sólo encontrando un agujero en la montaña, atravesada la roca en un boquete de algunos pies por otros más.

Esa era la razón por la que Lord Leroy nunca se divisó hacia el sur: el bombardeo abrió la tierra sobre la escalinata creando un túnel de acceso a la colonia.

Reconocí a varias caras de los lugareños, enfilados uno tras otro, con el semblante compungido, sabiendo sin palabras que su vida no terminaría tan bien como sus antepasados.

Sentí un bulto en mi garganta.

Pasaba frente a mí un alfarero, del tamaño de tres gorilas de Lord. Por un instante, algo en su mirada cambió a un refulgir mayor a la lava y se alzó de brazos contra los guardias, asestando con sus gruesas extremidades la espalda. Tintinearon las cadenas a su paso, provocando ruido cuando otros guardias trataron de reducirlo, resistiendo el alfarero.

Más poco fue lo que soportó: una bala le atravesó la frente hacia la nuca y con una fuente de sangre se derrumbó sobre la mujer que tenía delante, aplastándola y asfixiándola. Nadie trató de salvar a la mujer que murió debajo del alfarero.

Los gorilas aventajaron al lugar, quitaron las cadenas y grilletes de ambos solo para arrastrarles fuera del camino y continuar con el resto hacia la playa.

Quise acercarme al agujero, pero en cuanto los primeros se alejaron, unos segundos aparecieron sobre el boquete de la piedra, por lo que decanté volver al oeste de la isla.

Esperaré a la noche para acercar a la montaña, esperando no tengan guardias cerca de la entrada.

Apenas puedo escribir por la luz de la luna.

Tienen guardias cerca de la entrada, un conjunto de antorchas que iluminan varios pies entre la selva así que poco me pude acercar cuando intenté investigar el agujero de cañón.

Conduje mis pasos entonces hacia el este, sobre el campamento, tratando de buscar información que me de ventaja ante las acciones del Lord pero es


	9. VIII

_Seung Gil Lee_

 _Abril ocho del año en curso._

 _Islas Andamán._

Tengo la cabeza revuelta en esta mañana.

Me meso en una hamaca improvisada de palmas viendo el cielo aclararse de nuevo.

No he podido dormir mucho después de lo de ayer, cuando me interrumpió la mano derecha del Lord por la espalda.

Me habló con un acento marcado, fuerte en ciertos trazos rusos y lengua dificultosa francesa, más su español era casi tan bueno como el de Don Leo, así mejor que el mío.

Dijo llamarse Otabek, y ciertamente le recuerdo: él sostenía la cadena del niño etiopio.

Comenzó preguntando mi identidad, si era yo el cartógrafo coreano que había escapado de la villa autóctona cuando Lord tomó posesión de esta. No le negué, pero anduve con cuidado, más mis temores se hicieron pocos cuando me pidió un favor: quería liberar al niño rubio, por lo que se ofrecía ayudarme a derrocar a su Lord.

En su momento dudé acerca del marinero, fuese caso de un truco del francés, pero me dijo cosas bastantes interesantes, como para probar su fidelidad a la causa propia.

Mencionó que el embarque de la pólvora se dividió en dos: uno sobre estribor para funcionamiento de los cañones hacia la isla y el otro yace en costa por las armas, si alguna llegase a necesitar. Tomé nota también en que con los disparos, la carga de estribor era pequeña comparada con la de tierra: me dijo que no se necesitó de mucho armamento para someter a una población más bien pasiva.

Otabek dijo también que se planea bajar de la embarcación los tambores de pólvora, porque Lord quiere llevar cañones hacia la villa de oro para destrozar la fuente y saquear su mineral, pues, habló en susurros, Francia pretendía alzarse contra España en una guerra territorial, por lo que el oro beneficiaría a la familia del Lord.

Aclaró algunas dudas que tenía, por ejemplo el destino de la gente de mi anterior amante, confirmando mis temores.

No tardó mucho conmigo sin embargo. Se despidió con la única razón de volver a su trabajo, advirtiendo que él sabría cuándo estaría yo detrás de algunos sucesos y que trataría por todos los medios de no vincularlos a mí. Incluso me preguntó si deseaba fingir mi muerte, más lo vi innecesario.

Desapareció entre las sombras, aconsejando hacer igual.

Es ahora en la madrugada, con mi mapa en mano, que pienso algún plan.

¿Qué hacer con pólvora? ¿Qué con esclavos, con armas o con los gorilas que son decenas contra uno y su soledad?

Desearía contar con alguien a mi lado, pero soy ahora esta isla: sola, alejada del resto del mundo, perdido en un mar de peligros esperando a ser descubierto, como la isla si me descubren, me traerán problemas.

Mi meta, entrada bien la mañana, es observar el agujero de la montaña, y alcanzar la villa, buscando algo que pueda servirme.

Trataré de dormir un poco. Me pesan los párpados.


End file.
